Empty! World of Dreams!
is the thirty-fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the full debut of Ghost Mugen Damashii and the only appearance of Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii. It also features the final appearance of Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii. Synopsis Thanks to Takeru's friends being able to revive him through the destroyed Ore Ghost Eyecon, he was able to defeat the immortal existence of the Gammaizer thanks to a new form made of light! Yurusen, who helped to revive Takeru, still remains as a ghost. And Sennin is beginning to talk about Takeru's own existence. The fact does not escape Sennin, as he himself doesn't know what state he is in now. Although there are less days now until his death, he seems to have revived completely. Meanwhile, Akari's teacher won't wake up from the Dream World, as they discover that Igor is eventually behind all this. Adel sends in a new Gammaizer, but still wary of Takeru's new form. As the battle in the Dream World begins to heat up, Takeru's rider of light appears once again... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : *Foreigner in Dream World: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gammaizer Liquid: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Benkei, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter (1x in Deep Slasher), Nobunaga, Specter (in Deep Slasher) **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Benkei Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Deep Nobunaga Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Edison Errors *Takeru's introduction states that he has thirty-seven days of life left, however he later states (on the same day) that he has thirty-six days left. *After Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii loads the Deep Specter Eyecon into the Deep Slasher, the "Mega Hageshi! (Mega Intense)" sound is heard before Specter loads the Specter Eyecon into the Deep Slasher. The sound is also heard when Specter aims at the Gamma Ultima and Gamma Superiors. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 36 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 1 **'Eyecons in Igor's Possession:' 1 **'Eyecons connected:' 11 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon, Houdini, Tutankhamun) *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Grimm *This is the first appearance of Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii since Episode 19. *This is the first time since Episode 25 that Ghost summons Musashi from the Eyecon Driver G. **It is also the first time since Grateful Damashii's debut that Ghost summons Edison from the Eyecon Driver G. *This episode shows that the Brothers Grimm appear as separate Parka Ghosts within their own Ghost Eyecon. *This episode marks the first time a Damashii normally used by Specter in Specter Damashii is used in Deep Specter (Nobunaga Damashii). *This is the last time Ghost changes from Toucon Boost Damashii to Grateful Damashii. *Makoto Fukami and Alain meet Sennin for the first time and confuse him with Edith. **They later realize that Senrin and Edith are the same person in Episode 42. *This episode reveals that if even just one of the heroes isn't focused on the battle, then Ghost Grateful Damashii would be unable to perform the finisher, even if said hero wasn't actually summoned into the battle. *This episode is the first time since Amazing! The Gamma's World! to not feature all 15 Heroic Eyecons on the closing screen, as Igor has taken the Grimm Eyecon. *The beginning of this episode is the final time Sayaka Ohara voices the Gammaizers. Starting from the middle of this episode to , Akihiro Mayama (Adel's actor) takes the full role of the Gammaizers.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207587_2475.html She later comes back to voice them starting from episode 47. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 9 features episodes 33-37: Miracle! Infinite Thought!, Empty! World of Dreams!, Real Worth! Merriment Power!, Furious! Idol's Declaration! and Learn! All the Ways! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 迷走！夢の世界！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 迷走！夢の世界！ References Category:New Form Episode